Flight of the Dove
by The Storm Veradea
Summary: When Dovestar returns to the camp to find her mate, kit, and best friend slaugthered she is blamed by her trusted duputy the real killer.She escapes and now she has to find a way back into her clan and take down the traiter that now leads Riverclan R&R


_**Flight Of The Dove**_

**riverclan**

Leader: Lionstar-Large golden tom with amber eyes and sharp claws

Deputy: Tigerfur-dark tabby she-cat with black stripes(also a queen)

Medicine cat: Applefoot: dark reddish brown she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Apprentice, Brightfur

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Whitefoot-black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Dawnfur-grayish black she-cat with green eyes

Foxheart-red tom with a long bushy tail and amber eyes

Briarclaw- blue-gray tom with long sharp claws and green eyes

Apprentice, Tadpaw

Silverwing-buittiful long haired silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Whitefur-long haired white she-cat with light blue eyes

Silverfur-silver she-cat with orange eyes

Cindertail-Gray tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices ( more then six moons old, training to become warriors)**

Brightfur-Silver she-cat with green eyes

Blackpaw-Black tom with yellow eyes

Tadpaw-Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Grayfur-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Foxheart's kits, Redkit, Red she-cat with yellow eyes, Hollykit, gray she-cat with blue eyes, and Goldenkit, buittiful golden she-cat with amber eyes)

Tigerfur-dark tabby she-cat with black stripes(mother of Lionstar's kit Falconkit,dark tabby tom)

**Elders (former worriors and queens, now retired)**

Wildpelt-tortie and white tom with bushy tail and amber eyes

Amberpelt-Ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Thunderclan**

leader: Emberstar-red she-cat

detuty:Bluewind-blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

medicine cat:Kinkpelt-White she-cat

warriors:

Sparrowfur-brown tom

Sandwind-Pale she-cat

Apperritice,Heatherpaw

Grayfoot-black she-cat with gray paws

Dawnpelt-black she-cat

Apperentices:

Heatherpaw-Gray she-cat

Queens:

Blackpath-White she-cat with black patches(Mother of Sparrowfur's kit, Dustkit, Brown she-cat)

Elders:

Lizzardfur-brown tom

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Sandstar-tabby she-cat

detuty:Brackenfoot-golden tom with dark brown patchs

Medicine cat: Harefur-light grayish brown she-cat

warriors:

Thornpelt-Black tom

Rainfur-Blue-gray she-cat

Applewind-Red tom

apprintice, Spikepaw

Berryfur-creamy white she-cat with ginger patches

Leopardblaze-Golden Tom with amber eyes

Apperintices:

Spikepaw-Spikey gray tom

queens:

Grayshadow-Dark gray she-cat(expecting Applewind's kits)

elders:

Timmberfur-brown she-cat

**Windclan**

Leader:Poppystar-Black she-cat

detupy:Jayfur-Blue-gray she-cat

Medicine cat:Grayfur-Gray tom

warriors:

Robinwing-ginger she-cat

Flameheart-Ginger tom

apperentice, Poppypaw

Blackpool-long haired black tom

Redfoot-White tom with ginger paws

Pigeanwing-Small light brownish gray she-cat

Ambertail-Black she-cat with a ginger tipped tail

apperentices:

Poppypaw-Brown tom

Queens:

Harefoot-long legged brown she-cat(Mother of Blackpool's kits. two she kits Blackkit, Black she-cat, and Littlekit, small black she-cat)

Elders:

Longfur-black and white tom with long fur

_**Cats outside the clan**_

Dovestar-small beautiful long haired silver, almost white, she-cat with light blue eyes

_**Prologue**_

**I took this down, corrected the mistakes and posted it back. Believe me, there was a lot of mistakes. I thought I was going to die! Please enjoy and please review and tell me how I am doing **

**-Mew from the Mew-Celebi account**

A lone cat crossed over the creek that divided the moor and the forest. She was now in thunderclan territory. The sound of the search party was behind her. _They are close. I must hurry_. Her clan had warned the other clans of her. They were all searching for her. He own clan, her own deputy had betrayed her and killed her mate and their kit, along with her best friend.

She raced through the dense forest of Thunderclan terrotory. She must reach the edge of their territory, then she will be free. _I may be free but the clans will still hate me. Why? Why did my deputy, my own deputy, the one who I trusted._

She could remember that night. She had gone hunting alone; her mate was back at camp with her kit. Her beautiful kit. His name was Cloudkit had caught a few kit. Her mate was watching him while she got out of camp to stretch her legs. She had caught a few fish and headed back to camp.

She and her friend, Sandpedal, were the only ones in the nursery at the time so no one saw what she saw. She had entered the nursery to find her deputy sitting there talking to her mate. He looked over at her. She had felt a chill go through her body.

"Well, I have been waiting for you for awhile now." He meowed in an icy voice.

"Yes, do you have something to report?"

"No" He stood up. "It was nice knowing you, you have been a good leader, but I think you rein is over." He slashed his claws, killing her mate.

"Owlfeather! No!" She cried. Sandpedal got up, her stomach heavy with kits. He lashed his caws again, killing Sandpedal. "You murderer!" Then he sunk his claws into Cloudkit and flung him out of the way. He hit the ground with a dull thud. He too was dead. Then her deputy ran out of the den yowling

"Help! Help! Dovestar killed her mate, kit, and Sandpedal!"

The clan had tried to kill her, no exclamations; they all either respected or feared Lionpelt. She raced out of camp, now here she was trying to escape. There it was! The exit! Her escape from these nightmares. She heard her pursuers behind her. She plummeted into a dark and damp cave in the ground just beyond thunderclan boarder. She descended into the cool darkness; she would stay there until her pursuers had left.


End file.
